Heart & Soul
by MollyN
Summary: After his disappearance from La Push, Jacob Black returns to find more than just his old friends and family to greet him. Who is Molly Cullen, and where did she come from? WARNING: New Moon and Eclipse Spoilers! Forbidden love, redefined.
1. Meeting Molly

Molly sat in the back of the classroom, tapping her nails against the desk impatiently. She stared at the clock on the front wall as she feathered her shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes looked blank. They were so dark blue, that they almost appeared violet.

A bell rang, and Molly dashed out of the room. She walked through the hallways with much speed, but she never even brushed against one of her peers once. Quickly, she made it to her yellow mustang in the back lot. It seemed to almost be waiting for her. Avoiding the glances from her "friends", she threw herself into the drivers seat.

To everyone in Forks, Molly was just considered another one of the Cullen kids. Another "freak."

Molly drove faster and faster, searching for the place she called home. She turned down a long driveway that eventually led to a house. Molly burst into the front door.

"Molly!" smiled Carlisle. "How was school?"

"Brutal." She curtly replied in her semi-husky voice. "At least when Alice and the others were in school they had each other. I'm just the lone freak, the weird kid. I mean, honestly, why must I go anyway? I know most of the stuff, at least enough to get by. I mean you're not even at work right now… why can't I have some time off?"

"Molly you know why. You look 16 and you can't parade around in public and expect not to go to school. You'll graduate soon enough."

"Technically, I'm 21 now. Don't I get some credit for that." Molly replied.

"Nonetheless, you are stuck in the body of a 16 year old, and you always will be." Carlisle frowned, although it did not taint his perfectly designed face. "Like I said, it's only a year anyway. You've only been with us a short while, it can't be all that bad."

"Oh yes it can be." Molly grumbled, wrinkling her forehead. Her facial features seemed to be almost flawless. Her skin glowed with a pale tint. Her lips were perfectly shaped, thinly, much like her nose.

Carlisle quickly appeared on the other side of the room, looking out of the glass wall. "You know," he started, "Edward and the others will be coming home any day. I need to go down to La Push to touch base."

Molly stared at Carlisle, her eyes an apparent purple now.

"You wouldn't want to come with me would you?" he inclined.

"To La Push?" Molly questioned, her voice unsure.

"Yes, I think you're ready. It's time that you met them, unless you are uncomfortable. I wont force you to do anything."

Molly looked shocked. Her eyes grew wide. "5 seconds." Molly said blankly.

She whipped upstairs in a blur. Within a few seconds, she returned, now wearing a tidy pair of blue jeans and a clean v-necked sweater- a completely new outfit.

"So… I'll take that as you're going," Carlisle chuckled.

The pair soon arrived in La Push and reported to a secluded spot in the forest. Molly swayed back and forth nervously. A few seconds later, several large boys appeared from the middle of the forest.

Sam stepped forward and shook hands with Carlisle. "Molly?" he questioned, shooting her a look.

"Oh yes." She murmured, shaking Sam's hand as well.

"I'm Sam." He stated simply. Sam stared at Molly's eyes, which were now turning a faint red. "You shouldn't have brought her." He looked at Carlisle and then back at Molly. "You need to go. It's not safe."

"Honestly," Carlisle objected, "it's not severe. We planned to hunt tomorrow, when the others returned."

Sam hesitated. "Go then, right now. 15 minutes. It's our land, but I will permit you to hunt. It's best to take precautions."

Molly promptly followed his orders and started into the forest. It was getting cold and dark, not as if this affected her. Molly spotted a few deer, and within a minute, she was feeding. When she had finished, her eyes returned to a blue color. Only five minutes had passed.

She decided to take her advantage of the extra time, and poke around. La Push was new to her, totally undiscovered territory. It was just a forest, like any other. There were leaves, trees, nothing special. Molly stood there, taking in the silence. A rustle came from about 50 ft. to the left of her. She quickly turned and was greeted with an unfamiliar face.


	2. A New Face

His face was pale and emaciated. The clothes he wore were ripped and tattered. Dirty. He wore no shoes.

Molly rushed to the stranger's side. "Are you alright?" she questioned, searching his face for some sense of familiarity. He nodded, shaking his long dark hair. He never took his eyes off her.

"Well, you sure look rough." She commented, "and no offence, but you _stink_. Have you been living with a dog or something?"

The stranger's blank face broke into a smile. He laughed, leaving Molly with a confused expression. He still gazed at her intently.

"Hello." He said at last. "I'm Jacob Black."

"J-Jacob?" Molly inclined "you're not Bella's Jacob by chance? No. They said, they said…"

Jacob cringed at the name. Bella. The reason he had endured the past months of hell itself. Jacob hesitated.

"I'm not _dead_. If that's what you mean… you know Bella?"

"Well sort of. Briefly. Through what Alice tells me mostly. I'm part of the Cullen family, you know. Bella left with Edward a few months ago, about the time I joined the others. They said something about 'human experiences' and that they were going to travel. I think in a way though they were looking for you."

"Human experiences," Jacob started as he studied Molly's face. "So she's not—"

"No." Molly looked down. "Not yet anyway. Soon. Very Soon."

He looked up at the sky, contemplative. Molly gazed at Jacob, she dared not to bother him, but she was as curious as ever.

"So what are you thinking?" Molly questioned politely.

Jacob gazed deeply into Molly's eyes. "Strangely, not Bella. She's all that I've thought about for months. I can only think of here and now for some reason. It's weird."

"So you're one of _them_ then, right?"

"Yup," he replied.

"And we're supposed to be mortal enemies?" Molly questioned.

"Pretty much."

Molly glared at him blankly. "So why aren't you rude and ripping me to shreds or something?" Molly paused confused. "The others knew that we were coming and they are on good terms, but they are still a bit sketchy. You, you just come out of the woods upon a vampire and you're all happy-go-lucky. What's with that?"

"Well," he started. "Number one, there _is_ a treaty you know. Number two, I really don't know. You just seem different from the other bloodsuckers. I can't explain it."

"Bloodsuckers?" Molly scoffed. "Is that all you think we are. Alive or not, we're still people. We still have personalities, thoughts, and feelings. How many people do you usually criticize on their diet? Hmm?"

"I didn't mean that." Jacob replied humbly. "You are people, I know that. And, you're right, absolutely right. I apologize. I shouldn't be so quick to judge."

Molly was taken aback; she was for sure that after that accusation, Jacob would be fuming with anger. "Oh my!" Molly gasped, putting two and two together. "Sam, the others, they don't know you're back. You should have said something!"


	3. Fireside

When Molly returned back to the others, Sam was in a deep discussion with Carlisle. Everyone else sat around, listening intently. As Molly grew closer to them, the group grew quiet. She stopped walking, but still heard footsteps from behind. The eyes from the werewolves were all lingering, staring at Jacob.

Sam gawked at Jacob, eyes wide. Jacob just smiled as he looked around.

"You've come back!" Sam smiled at last. "Where have you been."

Carlisle shifted his weight awkwardly. Bella always had felt guilty and bad for Jacob. His return wasn't exactly the best thing right now, especially when she would be coming home the next day.

"I've been…around." Jacob shrugged.

"Why'd you decide to come back all of a sudden?" the group inclined.

"Dunno," he shook his head, "something just compelled me to come back"

Molly took a seat on an old log nearby the fire that Quill had started. Jacob soon followed suit. She could feel the heat radiating from him. Sam stared at them for a moment, and then proceeded to discuss something again with Carlisle.

Jacob turned to speak with Molly. "So apparently Alice has told you about me," he started, "what about you though? Where did you come from? How did you end up here?"

"It's a long story. To get to the whole point of it though, the Cullen's came across me. I didn't know it was possible to live the way they do. I guess you could consider me a part of their family too. A Cullen." Molly explained quietly.

"I see." Jacob mumbled as he looked down, then back at Molly. "So how old are you…er how old _were_ you?" Jacob questioned.

"I was sixteen technically, but it was only a month from my seventeenth birthday. If you want to be specific though, I'd be about 21 in three weeks."

"Well," Jacob grinned. "I thought you looked close to my age. Jacob made a face, confused. "I don't think you told me your name did you? How can we be friends if I don't even know your name?"

Molly looked at him hesitantly. "We can't be friends." She said harshly. "I mean you're a…a…a _werewolf_." Molly spat the word like it was a disease.

Jacob frowned and shook his head, whipping his dark hair around. "I didn't think you were like that. It doesn't have to be that way you know. I mean, just look at Sam and Carlisle over there." He pointed to the two of them. "According to _your_ values, they should be ripping each other apart. Do they look like enemies?"

Molly quickly frowned, looking at them. She turned to Jacob, "Do they look like best friends?"

"Jacob shook his head and gave in. "No." he whispered. His face soon broke into a grin once again; his white teeth were exposed from one end of his mouth to the other. "They don't try though. They don't need to be friends."

Molly rolled her eyes and sighed, playing with her brown hair as it blew around in the breeze. "Why should _I _try though? Do I really need you?"

"No." he commented. "But how many friends do you really have?"

Molly opened her mouth to answer. "— of course…" Jacob butted in. "Family doesn't count." She shut her mouth with a snap.

"Well," she sighed, "I'm Molly then. Molly Cullen." She reached out to shake his hand. As Molly's cold hard skin met his warm flesh, a surge of static electricity snapped and shocked both of them.

Molly jumped up. "Whoa," she squealed. "That was weird." Jacob just laughed and gestured the handshake again. Molly reluctantly grabbed his hand, but was soon comforted by the strong warm grip.

Molly let go at last, finally pulling her hand away. "You're so… warm." she commented. "It's weird when you're a vampire. Heat really isn't a common thing to feel. It's like a delicacy."

"Hmm." Jacob hummed. "We werewolves are like that, always warm. I wont complain about being a delicacy either though, Molly." He smiled at her name.

Several feet away, Carlisle stood up and nodded his head. "That's that." Molly heard Carlisle comment promptly. He gestured at Molly to leave. She got up and started to saunter over to him. Jacob grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "I'll be around," he smiled as he gazed into her eyes. Molly nodded, smiled, and then whipped around to leave. Within seconds, they were gone.


	4. What to do

As their guests left, Sam turned to look at Jacob. "We've got a lot to discuss and catch up on. Wanna take a run?" Sam questioned, even though it seemed more like an order.

"I don't know," Jacob said blankly as he stared at the spot where Molly had just been. "It's been months. I haven't phased since I left. I knew that you guys could find me by my thoughts. I just wanted to be alone for a while you know."

Sam nodded, and before Jacob could reply again, he was bounding around in the body of a wolf. Jacob smiled in a boyish way, as if he couldn't resist the temptation, and soon followed suit. Soon, the two were dashing through the forest at intense speeds.

Sam could see and hear Jacob's every thought, and vice versa. Sam tried to penetrate Jacob's mind, but one thing was blocking the way.

The two soon phased back, just minutes after the initial change. Sam shook his head. "Oh no. It's not possible Jacob. Don't you realize that? It's not natural!" Sam ranted.

"Natural?!" Jacob persecuted. "Since when has anything about me been natural? I don't even know what natural is anymore. A group of teenage boys who run around turning into wolves, is that natural? You tell me!" he yelled.

"There's a difference, and you know it! It endangers all of us. Do we mean anything to you? Bella was one thing, but this?!" Sam retorted.

"Get real Sam, it's not like you can choose these things! You know better than anyone else how true that is. If I had it my way, it _wouldn't _be like this." Jacob sighed, calmer now.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Sam sighed, trying to sympathize with Jacob.

"I don't though." Jacob started. "How would I know what to do? Did you? All I know is that I _love_ her."

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive? You loved Bella too, you know." Sam simply replied.

"I know, and I still do. Bella will always be a part of me. Fate knew we weren't supposed to be together though. This though, it's the real thing though. You can't control it. If you could, wouldn't you still be with Leah? And Quill, what kind of a fate is that? Would he choose that for himself? Like I said, it just happened." Jacob rambled on.

"I can't tell you what to do or how to live your life," Sam started. "Just try to stay safe." Sam stated as he backed silently away into the woods.


	5. Patience

When Molly returned to the house she sat for hours, recapping. Jacob Black. He was mysterious, and she could see what Bella saw in him.

'Don't be silly,' Molly slapped herself. 'I mean, I'm a vampire. Vampire! We're enemies. I _have_ to stop thinking about him. Edward is going to be home tomorrow, I can't let him hone in on these outlandish thoughts. No one can know about this.' Molly ranted in her mind.

She paced around the room and began to dust off various items throughout it. The Cullen's house was spotless, always spotless. After all, when you never sleep and are immortal, who wouldn't have a clean house?

"Molly," Carlisle called from down the hall. "3 hours until Emmett and Rosalie arrive, they called. Alice should be here any moment. And of course, you know the others will be around here sometime."

"Sometime?" snorted a voice from the back of the room. "Try 8:00 tomorrow, if all goes planned."

"Alice!" Molly squealed as she went to hug her "sister."

"Hey kiddo." Alice squeezed Molly in the embrace. "Still up to no good I presume?" she smiled.

"Does it look like I'm in trouble?" Molly questioned. "And honestly, don't call me kiddo, you know I hate that," she laughed.

"Well," retorted Alice, "after all, I am technically older than you, in more ways than one!" Molly grinned

The Cullen's house began to buzz as the family arrived home. First Alice, then Jasper, naturally, Rosalie and Emmett arrived after soon.

"Where are they?" Emmett groaned as he rolled his eyes towards Alice.

"They'll be here, trust me." She reassured. "They're just a little apprehensive about it all. Well—" she started again, "Bella is apprehensive that is. The last that I saw though, nothing was wrong. Just give it a few hours."

Alice smiled at Emmett in an "I know it all" kind of glance. Since nothing too eventful was happening, Molly quickly ran to her room in a flash.

She paced back and forth, muttering to herself.

'Edward and Bella. How do they turn out so happy?' Molly plopped down on her merely decoration bed. She was the youngest of the vampires, and being human only felt like yesterday. 'Oh who am I kidding? They're soul mate, that's why they're so happy. I guess I'm just jealous. I can't be jealous; it's not fair to them, especially on their wedding week. Never.'

Molly flashed over to a window to peer our. She scanned the lawn for the faces she had been searching for. Nothing.

'What if they don't come back,' she mumbled to herself as she stepped back from the window once more.

'How is Bella going to go through with this wedding? She doesn't even know Jacob's back. What is that going to do to her? What is that going to do to _him_?'


	6. Welcome Home

"You know, you're doing it again." Bella stated curtly.

"Doing what again?" Edward grumbled, looking at Bella with deep intensity.

"Driving like a maniac, obviously." Bella retorted, pointing to the speedometer, which now read "107."

"Well," he smiled wide, "you said you wanted to get home A.S.A.P., so I'm making that happen." Edward lifted a hand to Bella's cheek, grazing it lightly. The speedometer dropped to "80."

Bella took a deep breath and composed herself. Even his slightest touch could make her melt any day. She continued to stare out the window, blankly.

Edward glanced over at Bella, concern in his eyes. "This is important you know. Alice has everything under control, trust me."

"I know," Bella mumbled as she turned to Edward. "— but it's just—marriage. It's so, so, permanent. I don't know, maybe it was just the way I was raised."

"Permanent?" he inclined. "More like eternal." He laughed. "If I had even a fraction of a doubt about this, it wouldn't happen. I know, we know, that we go together. I love you Bella Swan."

She just simply nodded with a sweet smile, though she was still distraught inside. A few minutes later, she perked up when seeing a "You are now entering Forks" sign.

"I hope Charlie isn't worried. Then again, I 'spent a month with my mom' why would he be worried?" she lulled, using big air quotes.

"And the month before?" Edward laughed.

"Vacation, in Florida, near Mom." She stated simply. Bella stared out the now misty window. "Ah porch light is on, he _is_ worried. Typical. Kind of makes me wonder though how he made it all the past years without me." Bella smiled as they entered the driveway.

"Easy, he lived off of Hungryman Dinners." Edward teased.

Bella looked at him intently as they went to get out of the car. "See you in a bit?" she inclined quietly.

"Bells!" Charlie bellowed, greeting her in an embrace. "Edward." He nodded coldly towards him.

After the announcement of their engagement, Charlie always acted like this towards Edward, maybe hoping his actions would give them second thoughts.

"It's getting late, don't you think?" Charlie questioned.

"Carlisle and Esme know where I am…" he retorted. Catching the hint however, he took Bella's things and placed them in her room quickly before he left.

"So how was it?" Charlie questioned plopping himself down on the recliner. The living room looked as though a tornado had hit it.

"How was what?" Bella followed up. "The beach, or mom?"

"All of it," Charlie smiled.

"To sum it up in one word—amazing!" she smiled, leaving the fact that Edward was with her out. Bella glanced at the clock. "Tell you what, how about I make you a 5-star breakfast and we'll talk about it in the morning. Would that be alright?"

Charlie pondered for a moment. "I don't see why not. You know I did take this week off, just by chance that—" he trailed off.

"Yes, it's still on." Bella stated curtly. "I still don't understand why you're mad, you should be happy for me."

"Bella," Charlie said in a more serious tone. "You know it's not like that. I love you so much! I am excited for you. I just don't want you to rush into things like me and your mother did. He's broken your heart before too, don't tell me you forgot that." Bella just stared at him blankly. "No one's found Jake anywhere either, at least not until last Thursday. I know you know it wouldn't be right without him."

"I know Dad, I know." With that, Bella quickly slipped to her room and nodded off even before Edward arrived back.

**_That's it for the stuff I'm putting on here for day one. Review please! Thanks for reading!! 3_**


	7. Mind Games

The light of the sunrise blazed and pierced through Molly's open window. She was caught in a daze staring at it, while her skin glistened in the glow. As she peered into the distance, she heard a faint roar of a car that seemed to be approaching at elevated speed.

Sure enough, within minutes, the shiny Volvo came rolling into the driveway. Edward. To Molly he seemed just a bit peculiar, but they hadn't really met after all. Most of the things she knew about him were gathered from Alice. When Edward had been around, the timing was always messed up and he was either gone to hunt or he was with Bella. Getting to know someone who isn't there is even harder than it looks.

Now, here he was, pulling into the driveway. Secretly, Molly almost feared him. Having someone who could read her inner thoughts intimidated her and made her uneasy. She actually dreaded meeting him for weeks. Of course, before there was nothing to hide, now she had a new _friend_, someone who he would not approve of.

"Molly, he's here! Come downstairs!" Alice called enthusiastically.

Molly froze time in her mind, trying to think of everything except for someone. Jacob. For some reason that she couldn't explain, he stuck with her, like an annoying disease. It seemed silly to let him get to her like this; after all, Jacob was still just a guy. Molly took one last deep breath out of sheer humanly habit. Much slower than she was capable, she dashed down the stairwell.

Everyone remained normal as Molly entered the room, all casual, except for Edward. As soon as she was in shot of eye contact, Edward darted his gaze to her. Molly smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to react. She tried to block her thoughts, straining to think of the "here and now." To her surprise, Edward just smiled back as he made his way over to greet her.

He took hold of Molly's cold stone hand. "We've never really gotten a chance to meet." he started as she shook her hand. "Of course, you already know all about me. Figures, Alice has been around.

"I'm Molly," she smiled through her teeth, straining to keep her mind blocked. "and yeah, I do know all about you. Alice is a great informer. Sorry I don't have any real special talents just for the record. I can't really do anything, no seeing the future, no reading minds, nothing at all."

"Well," he began, "you certainly are good at keeping people out of your mind. Don't think that I can't tell. I can. I know you're hiding something." Molly turned a shade lighter, if that was even possible with her fair skin. She felt a piercing pain through her back, the feeling of violation. Was there no place that her thoughts were safe?

"Don't worry." He laughed. "The others did the same thing when they discovered my talent. Grant you, none of them lasted as long as you are. Apparently it's very mentally straining. I do believe that everyone deserves his or her privacy so don't fret. I hope I'm not a bother." He chuckled. "I feel bad that we haven't met until now though. Bella and I have been here and there, and of course there was that werewolf problem. Jacob. From what I've gathered from Carlisle though, he's not an issue anymore, now that he's back."

At the word werewolf, Molly cringed, hair standing up on the back of her neck. She strained even harder to block her inner thoughts. Molly got out a nod and Edward sauntered away to speak with the other members of the so-called family. Molly dashed back upstairs to her room, not knowing what to do with herself. About an hour later, Molly spied the shiny Volvo speeding out of the driveway, presumably speeding to greet Bella.

Molly let out a sigh of relief. Although she knew he could read thoughts from a distance, she let her mental guard down a bit. Now, she could relax. It was like a weight had been lifted. For hours, she sat, sorting out her life there in her room, if you could strictly call it a "life."

**_For those who are reading, I apologize on my lateness. I've been working all week, so I wasn't able to update. Thanks for reading though, and I promise I will update even more soon. Thanks!!_**


	8. Dusk

After sitting for a few more moments in her room, Molly decided enough was enough; she was tired of confining herself to her room. She rushed down the stairs and hopped into her Mustang. Carlisle was standing by the driver's door in a matter of moments.

"Where you off to Molly?" Carlisle questioned, suspicious.

"I'm 21 Carlisle, I don't need your supervision." she started, stressing from her earlier mind strain episode. "I'm just going to the beach though." She backed her statement up with a smile to seem less hostile. "It was kind of bright out today, unusually, so I was taking the evening as a chance to get out."

"I understand." Carlisle smiled back. "I know I'm not your father, but I'm just going to say try to stay safe. That might just be me, but I've felt a little weird. I guess it's the stress of the wedding coming up. Something just doesn't seem right. I think its just me though. No need to worry. Head off then, have fun." He stated as he gently slammed the door shut for her. She replied with a short nod.

Molly meandered out of the driveway in a slow fashion, but once she hit the public road, she had a lead foot. With summer break just starting, the days were long, and there wasn't much for her to do except confine herself to her room. Some things Molly didn't understand about vampires. They have hundreds of years of "life" so what did they do with all the time? Was being a vampire more of a burden than it seemed to be?

Ever since her transformation, she thought about this often. It might be because she was such a young vampire, but it seemed like a sentence. Molly often took drives like this, just to escape from it all. Being alone was the remedy for any kind of ailment for her. Silence and the beach, complete bliss.

Molly let out a huge sigh of relief as she passed the "You are now leaving Forks" sign. Forks was great and all, but every now and then it was a little dull. Soon, she pulled into a remote beach, halfway between Forks and La Push. She promptly popped out of the car and sat on the hood as she watched the sun set along the water line. The blue sky faded into orange and into pink and then into purple, something a bit like a watercolor painting.

She slowly approached the sand, removing her shoes to feel the warm grainy ground. One could clearly see her chest rise and fall as she took in deep breaths of the salty air. Molly closed her eyes as she approached the edge of the water and listened absorbedly to the crashing of the waves.

"It's funny you know…" A voice commented from nearby. Molly whirled around in a flash to see the source of the noise. "You think, you feel…" The voice continued, "you see, and it all makes you so _human_. But you, you _breathe_. Why?"

Molly's mouth hung open as she looked upon the boy in front of her—none other than Jacob.

"Well," she whispered, "breathing is so natural, so constant. All in all, it might just be habit, but it feels like more. It feels like one of the few things that keep me connected to the living world."

"Ah," Jacob stated, stepping closer. "So what else keeps you connected?"

"Music," she smiled up at him, "touch, conversation with real people, things like that."

"What about this?" he questioned as he took her pale hand in his. Molly just nodded as she closed her eyes. They walked a few steps along the sand as twilight grew closer and closer.

"So how did you find me?" Molly questioned.

"I honestly don't know." He started. "My emotions and senses have been going crazy, I had to get away from the pack. I just followed my instincts and somewhere in the middle of it all, I ended up here. Then I found you."

"Wait a minute!" Molly gasped as she pulled away from him, her senses coming into reality. "Why are you here? Why are _we_ here? What are we doing? I just don't understand."

"Then you admit it," Jacob laughed, "you came here on your own account. You're just as guilty as I am. I just happen to be a bit friendlier than you, if that makes sense."

Molly stared blankly into the mist of the darkening sky.

"Why are you so worried?" Jacob turned to her, with a concerned expression.

"Don't tell me that you can read minds too." Molly huffed.

"I don't."

"Then how—"

"Well for one thing, you're shaking." Jacob laughed as Molly tried to compose herself, seeing he was right. "Also, I feel a bit worried too."

"Why would you be worried anyway?"

"Well do you believe in love at first sight?" he questioned, staring at her intently.

"I don't think so." She admitted quietly.

"You'd better believe."

"Why?"

"It's real, and we're living proof. Well at least I'm _living_ proof." He laughed, trying not to tense up.

She stared at him with deep confusion, mixed feelings, and intense fascination.

"The fact of the matter is Molly, I can't stop thinking of you. I don't even know you, but you're honestly all I care about. It's like you're in my veins Molly. I wish this made sense, and that I could explain it all, but I really can't."

Molly stared at him, expressionless for a moment.

"Would this happen to be a werewolf thing?" She questioned, trying to pierce the awkward silence. Jacob could only frantically nod.

"Why does it affect me too?" Molly inquired, searching his eyes as though she might find the answer there. "Why am I so attached to you Jacob Black? I don't even know you."

"The whole beauty of it is that it doesn't matter. Nothing matters in this world or another, nothing other than us." He smiled flashing his white teeth.

Molly simply stared at her feet. "But—"

"But what?" Jacob stated impatiently.

"What about… _Bella_."

"Screw Bella."

"—but I thought—"

Jacob reached his warm hand to meet her icy lips. "Shh." He said, pressing his hand gently against her mouth. "I said _screw_ her."


	9. A Walk on the Beach

The two sat on the quickly dimming beach for a while, taking each other in. "So lemme get this straight, you're really 21, according to your terms, but you're really 16?" Jacob quizzed.

"Yes, and well basically 17. My birthday was only a month after—"

Jacob nodded, staring at her.

"What about you though, how old are you?" Molly questioned.

"17." He stated simply. "What about me though? Have they told you horrible things about me down there?" he grinned, teasing.

"Ha, no!" Molly laughed. "Well you see, I get most of my info from Alice. So I guess I only really know the basics."

Jacob nodded once more. "Sounds well enough. I trust Alice to hold up my shining reputation." He teased. "What about _you_ though? I really don't know all that much and I really want to know more. Who are you Molly Cullen?"

"Well," she started, grinning. " If you _really_ want to know, I have a few words to sum it up. I'm a bookworm, a writer, and a musician. I guess that I'm your regular geek or nerd. I love poetry, the colors orange and green. Also, I love lilies. It's my biggest flaw; I just love them so much. Um let's see, what else. I used to wear glasses before I had this superhuman body. I'm not sure what else you want to know. I'm stubborn, sometimes quiet, but somehow kooky in a good way all at the same time. I don't want to think of myself as someone who can be summed up in an 'X' amount of words though."

Jacob just gawked at her for a moment, than let out a slight chuckle. "Well, that's a bit of a mouthful isn't it? Just for the record though, you don't sound like a nerd."

"I don't know though," Molly persuaded, "nerds have their redeeming qualities."

The smile never faded from Jacob's face, "very true."

"Is it my turn to ask something?" Molly poked.

"Feel free to," he suggested.

"Do you love Bella?" Molly inclined.

"Yes."

"Why are you here then?"

Jacob twiddled his thumbs and looked up at the sky contemplatively. "That," he started, "is best answered with a field trip."

Molly stared at him, overcome with confusion.

"In time, things will make more sense. That's why we're going. C'mon," Jacob gestured towards her car. "Let's go!"

Molly tried to push him off. "But where are we going?"

"You'll see," he laughed holding out his hand. "Keys please."

"Fine." Molly grumbled as she reluctantly handed over the keys. "There _is_ one rule. If you break the 'stang, I'll break your face. No joke."

Jacob chuckled a bit. "Agreed."


	10. Imprint

The Mustang took the curves with great speed and agility. Each turn in the road could lead to an instant accident, but neither Jacob nor Molly even flinched.

"If I'm driving too fast, just let me know." Jacob commented.

Molly barely glanced away from the passenger window. "No, no it's fine," she laughed. "I do want to know though, where are you taking me?"

"My, my, aren't we persistent? If you must know though, I'm just taking you to see someone, someone who can explain things better than I can." Jacob nodded to the road in front of him, "It's just around this turn though, so I think you can wait."

The yellow car turned into a driveway, which drudged up a small hill. A quaint brick house set just at the top of the hill. Jacob jumped out of the car and quietly tapped on the door. "It's Jake," he called.

A few moments later, a smiling face greeted the pair. The girl who had opened the door introduced herself as Emily, Sam's fiancée. Molly put her hand out for a friendly handshake. "Hi, I'm Molly Cullen."

As Emily turned to shut the door, Molly saw it, the disfigured face of Sam's fiancé. She nearly gasped aloud.

"Sam should be home any minute," she smiled. "I think I know why you're here." she giggled .Jacob just nodded as he watched the stationary clock on the wall.

Just as Emily had promised, Sam walked in the door just a few moments afterward. His face appeared puzzled, but deep down he knew why they were really here. He gave Jacob a piercing glance that unmistakably displayed its meaning. Jacob quickly rose from his seat and disappeared with Sam outside.

Jacob sauntered along beside Sam, swaying his gangly body with each step.

"So…" Sam urged Jacob. "What is it?"

"I know she's the one," Jacob commented, "I just thought since you knew more about it and because you're the leader of the pack, you might be able to explain it to her."

"So she really is the real thing?"

"I think so," Jacob quietly remarked.

"Jake, you know the chances of that are like what, one in a billion? Don't you know its pure luck that any of us have found our match?"

"I know, but do you ever think about the 999,999,999 failed chances. I mean that one statistic, that one number, it has to happen sometime. Who's to say that this isn't that once chance?" Jacob declared, staring Sam in the eyes. "Think about it."

Sam looked up and turned a different shade. "It's not the freaking lottery Jacob! Can't you see that? Maybe you're just delusional. Think about what this girl could do to us. She could tear our bonds apart, and that's just the beginning! Enemies weren't made to be lovers. Do you want a war?"

"I just want to love her." Jacob admitted pathetically. Sam breathed out heavily and then turned back to face his friend.

"Okay."

With a huff, Sam slumped into the house, as Jacob followed behind with a triumphal grin.

The two sat down at the clean table, joining the two girls.

"Hey!" Molly greeted, trying to fill the awkward silence. The boys nodded nearly simultaneously.

"So, let's talk." Sam sighed, as if even reluctant to bring up the subject. "I've never had to really do this before, so just bear with me okay. I'm going to try to explain things as simply as I can."

"This is going to sound a bit crazy," Jacob added on. "What isn't crazy these days though?"

"What are you talking about?" uttered Molly.

"There's something called imprinting. It's a werewolf thing." Sam informed. "I guess it's a bit like an arranged marriage. That's as close as I can explain it to an outsider, while still making sense."

Molly sported a confused expression as she blankly stared at Sam.

"Once a werewolf meets his destiny chosen match, if you will, that's it. All that matters from that point on is their mate, and they will never be able to love someone else. And well, it looks like for Jake, he's found his mate."

Molly sat there taken aback for a moment. "Me?" she mouthed. Sam just nodded, while Jacob sat next to him, grinning wildly.

"So…" Molly inclined "Um what about—"

Sam instantly picked up on the inquiry. "Jake can still love Bella, but it won't be the same. He won't feel anything for her, although in his mind he may love her. He is stuck with you now Molly."

Molly sat there for a moment, letting all of it sink in. _It's practically crazy,_ she thought to herself. _Imprinting, what kind of joke is that? Are they really being serious? I just need to get out of here for a while._

Molly nodded towards the boys and brusquely walked out of the door and speeded off in her car.

Jake sat in silence, confused. "Don't worry Jake," Sam sighed. "She'll be back, that's for sure. As much as you're stuck on her, she's just as stuck on you."

_**I'm so thrilled that I have so many people who enjoy my writing, and I apologize for the lateness of this last update. It's all a work in progress, thanks for being so patient!! Thank you so much for reading!! I really appreciate your input )**_


	11. Lilly Harris

Molly rushed off in her car, zooming by tree after tree. _Imprinting, what a crazy idea_, she thought to herself. Now, her only decision was where to go. Going back to Sam's house was out of the question, not after that dramatic exit. Her house was too chaotic, and definitely not worth the risk of running into Edward. There _was_ one other choice, Lilly's house.

Despite her attempt to quarter herself off from all other students while attending school in Forks, Lilly was one persistent person. For some reason, Molly was the most fascinating person to Lilly. At first, Molly just saw her as an annoying freshman that wouldn't leave her alone, but soon they became best friends.

Making a spur of the minute decision, she veered off onto a road to the right. Due to her insane driving, Molly was at Lilly's house within 4 minutes. She looked down at her watch. It was nearly 5 minutes until 9, early enough to invite herself over. She rapidly knocked at the door.

In a few seconds, a shining face greeted her. Lilly was a bit peculiar, but honestly a lot like Molly before her transformation. Lilly had shaggy blonde hair, which was highlighted with a few streaks of pink and blue. It hung in her face, right over her red thick rimmed glasses. Today she wore an old Eagles shirt with faded blue jeans.

"Hey Molly!" she said, almost shocked. "What are you doing here so late, everything's alright isn't it?"

"Yeah yeah, Lilly, everything is just fine. I just had to get away for a while, you know how it is." Molly sighed.

"Well come in, just don't stand there." Lilly gestured toward the hallway behind her. Molly soon sauntered in, following her friend. "So what's been up with you? You kind of rushed out of school the other day. Last day jitters or something? I knew I was eager to get out of there too."

"Yeah, I just get sick of it you know. Plus I was getting a bit annoyed by Sammy. He was being a bit persistent, I guess seeing as it was his last chance to ask me out for the year." Molly laughed a bit.

"Oh, he's a freaky stalker kid, I wouldn't let him ruin my day." Lilly laughed. "Besides, you only have one more year left. I would pay to be in your shoes." She smiled as she swept into the living room, which was dimly lit by a few small lamps.

Molly looked inquisitively around, as though waiting to see someone. "Mom's not home." Lilly answered her friend before she even got a chance to ask. "She got sent away on some big business trip for a week. So, that means Bobby is coming over tomorrow afternoon. In my opinion, I think I am perfectly able to stay home alone, but you know how she is."

"Bobby?" Molly inclined.

"Oh!" Lilly smacked herself in the forehead. "Duh! I forgot, you've never met him. Bobby is my older brother. He's about 25, so mom finds him to be responsible enough to watch me, but not as torturing as my Grandparents. At least I have to thank her for that."

Molly just nodded absentmindedly; all of her thoughts were currently back in La Push. Lilly just nudged her. "Are you alright, you seem a little out of it?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Molly smiled, waking from her thoughts.

"No, you're not. There's something, I've _never_ seen you act this way." Lilly poked.

"Ah maybe not, but have you really known me all that long." She wittedly commented back.

"There's just got to be one explanation—"

"Okay I admit it—"

"—You've gotten yourself involved in drugs." Lilly accused.

Molly gave her friend a confused look and broke out into a hysterics. Lilly started laughing along too, although she didn't know why.

"Drugs?" Molly questioned. "You think that's what this is about?"

"Well it seemed pretty log—"

"No, no. Just stop. It's not drugs I promise you." Molly choked out through her laughter.

"Then what is it?" Lilly shouted, getting a bit fussy now.

"Its, well, a guy." Molly admitted.

"A guy?" Lilly squealed. With her high interest, she could never even think about being mad at Molly now. "Ooh ooh. Tell me more! Please?"

"Well. He lives in La Push. He's basically, tall, dark, and handsome."

"Ooh. So he's a total hunk?" Lilly sprawled her body across the couch, completely absorbed in Molly's story now.

"Yeah," Molly murmured uneasy with admitting this kind of thing. "I guess you could say that."

"So what's the problem chica? Does he like you?" she questioned, twirling her hair about.

"Well, yes. That's the problem though. I think he might like me a little too much. I don't know if I want to get involved with someone like that."

"I don't see why not though. I mean if he's a jerk or something, it's not like you can't kick him to the curb. If you like him, you like him, and the longer you avoid him, the more it's going to bother you."

"Yeah I suppose so. Sometimes you _are_ right Lilly." Molly admitted.

"Sometimes? I'm right all of the time. Lilly Harris is never wrong." She smiled proudly.

"Never wrong?" Molly raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember that one time when—"

"Okay, so I'm right _most _of the time. You can't hold me on a few stupid things." Lilly rolled over and switched on the T.V. "Oh look, _Friends_ is on. I just love this show!" she squealed.

"Alright Lilly, I'm going to head off to bed while you watch your show. I'll make sure that I don't leave before you're up this time." Molly laughed.

"Alright…Hey! Do you like banana bran muffins?"

"Eh, I'm not really a breakfast person, but thanks anyway." Molly simply stated. With that, she marched up the stairs quietly and into the guest room.

Lilly was great, but sometimes Molly just wanted time to herself. One advantage of not sleeping was that every time she came over, she could poke around the house once everyone else was asleep. The one thing she had come to love about Lilly's house was the guest room. It wasn't really the room itself, but the low hanging roof outside the window. At some point, Molly always ended up spending a few hours out on it, watching the stars, even in the Forks weather. Molly lay back in bed, knowing that Lilly would innocently come to check on her just before she headed off herself.

Molly mumbled to herself. _"Go and see Jacob? Hmm maybe never…. Maybe tomorrow. I don't really know anymore, but I'll never be able to escape those big brown eyes."_

**_Sorry if this was a little off of the path of the rest of my stuff, but I really wanted to introduce a new character! Thanks for reading as always!!_**


	12. Midnight Stranger

Jacob stared at the ceiling of his compact room incessantly. He remembered back in the day how he used to do this and think about motorcycles, cars, and of course Bella, but this was all before his life was ruined. All before he became a werewolf. Now, there were more pressing matters, and new things to discover and think about.

He reminisced as he rolled over on his side, about where he'd just been, and maybe where he was going. He still had never told the others where he had been, when in all actuality, he hadn't been far at all. The last of his days he had spent in northern Canada and Alaska. It seemed relatively simple enough, but then again that wasn't the entire story.

While on his journey of self-discovery, Jacob came upon a new group, a new pack. They knew he was a werewolf, but Jacob wouldn't budge. The pack mocked him, trying to get him to join, but he had promised himself that he wouldn't phase back, never again. It was too painful to see what he had become.

So the pack invited his weakness, basking in the hilariousness of it all. Through the next few months, Jacob had been beaten, mauled, and torn apart. If he wouldn't become part of the pack, he shouldn't be able to join anyone else's pack. Jacob winced at the thought of it.

After being incapacitated, the pack left him to die. He lay there for weeks, bleeding and bruised, not knowing where to go, or even how to get up. Somehow though, Jacob had gotten up, and he had made his way back to La Push, a safe haven.

He feared the truth though, what would his pack say if they knew where he had been. Would he be mocked? Shunned? Would they just accept him back? All these questions taunted him as he lay there in his room. Sooner or later, his story would be discovered.

Jacob felt the fear inside as he thought of the six humungous wolves that had found him. He could have taken them, but there was a point when pride and defeat took over. He didn't need anyone to see him at that state and his whereabouts had to stay secret. But that was before he returned; now he was home.

Jacob sat up in his bed abruptly, stunned by a shattering noise outside. He quickly jumped up and tramped through the house.

Billy groaned from his room. "Jacob? Is that you, are you alright?"

Jacob put a foot in the doorway of his father's room. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do something for me okay, just stay here."

"But—" Billy retorted.

"Dad, I mean it, someone's out there." He gestured towards the window.

Billy said no more as he watched his son walk out the front door, facing whatever it was.

Jacob paced around the yard, searching for a sign of a shadow or noise in the piercing moonlight. Almost instantly, he turned around, realizing where the noise was from. He ran over and pulled back a large door to reveal his shop, with bits and pieces of assorted cars and bikes lying around.

All looked just as he had left it, all but one thing. The windshield of his Toyota he had been working on was shattered into a million pieces. Jacob whirled around, searching for the cause of this disaster. It seemed no one was in the room. He looked up into the rafters and there it was.

Jacob climbed with lightning speed, eager to find out more about this mysterious shadow that was hiding from him. He crossed one of the beams, approaching the figure. As he got closer he realized that the figure was in fact a person.

It was a guy, about the same age of Jacob, balled up terrified. "Jacob tapped him, which only caused a whimper from the heap of person.

"Hey!" He tapped more frequently now. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? Are you alright?" The figure never moved.

Jacob let out a big breath as he faced this middle of the night dilemma. "Okay, listen sir. You've already done enough damage; you're going to have to get off of my property. I'd like to help you, but you have to be willing to take the help first. Understand?"

The figure finally nodded. The two climbed down off of the rafters, and onto the solid ground. Now the person could be seen more clearly, more plainly. He was a big guy, at least six foot, although no one towered over Jacob. He looked scruffy and worn, reminding Jacob of how he might have looked when he returned to La Push just recently. The stranger hid his face behind his head of dirty blonde hair. When he finally looked up, the sight of his blue eyes weakened Jacob. They were so blue, it was scary, and the mere sight of them pierced his soul.

"Who are you?" Jacob just asked, entranced by this unexpected visitor.

The boy looked around, then back at Jacob. "My friends call me Joe, so I suggest you do too. I need your help." His voice was smooth and gentle, like the voice of a poet.

"Well just come inside, and get cleaned up. I'd be glad to help you if you explain all this to me." Jacob smiled slightly, although he was still up on his guard. The boy walked in, followed by Jacob, who silently locked the door. All was still as midnight fell upon them once more.

**_I have a lot planned for the story, so be sure to come back for more later. For me it's vacation time, I'll be back with another chapter for you next week, I promise things are going to start getting reaaaallllyy interesting. Thanks for reading! Britt_**

**_ Okay, so I'm reposting this cause I got a question about how this whole werewolf thing works out. I am just now introducing this idea, don't worry, It plays a role later!! But to answer the question, I write as I go, so yeah, I didn't think to put this in at the beginning. All in all though, these werewolves are a nomadic pack of wolves around the north in Canada and Alaska (hoping to maybe gain a closer connection to the said "spirit world"). No one said that Jacob's pack had to be the only one, so I added in another for plot twist. And basically, they came across Jacob, and tried to get him to join the pack, but he had convinced himself, he'd never phase into a wolf again, because of how it had ruined his life. So thats why they beat him and all that jazz. (Plus their views weren't exactly the same either) So I hope that this kind of explains a bit of what some of you were asking. I'll try to add in a bit more of a synopsis of this later. It'll all tie in later, so don't worry. Thanks again! Britt_**


	13. Consequences

When Molly returned from Lilly's house, she was bombarded. Either it was because of the minor maturity of her vampire life, or Carlisle's "parental instincts" that caused him to react the way he did. Molly finally proved the fact thought that, yes, vampires can be grounded.

"Honestly, it's not a big deal. Why are you freaking out like this?" Molly screeched at Carlisle.

"You know why." He started again. "Molly it's just not safe. You're a time bomb waiting to happen. Despite what you and Alice may think, you are **not** a fully developed vampire yet. You could snap at any moment. I don't want you to get hurt, and I certainly don't want others to get hurt either."

Molly sighed and put off the fact that he was right. She merely glanced up at him and smiled. "If people didn't get hurt, you'd be out of the job." She laughed.

Carlisle, however, didn't smile. "Molly, this is serious. I'm going to have to give you some restrictions. It's just not safe. First," he started without her consent, "No leaving Forks. Period."

Molly stamped her foot. "—But."

"No buts. I'm serious. If you want to leave Forks, you're going to have to have someone responsible with you. Say Edward or Jasper, possibly Alice if I'm in a good mood."

"No Emmett?" Molly questioned, hoping that Carlisle would see Emmett as "responsible."

"Is that a joke?" Carlisle laughed. "Emmett _can_ be responsible, but he is too irresponsible. He'd let you off the hook in an instant. So no, no way."

Molly flung herself into a chair nearby, waiting to hear more conditions.

"Second, no more Lilly." Carlisle breathed, waiting for the fury to begin.

"WHAT?" Molly jumped up from her chair.

"Let me explain, Molly." Carlisle hummed as he forcefully tried to set her back down in the chair. "It isn't safe for you to be so close to a human. If you were a good friend, you would realize that letting her be is in her best interest and safety right now. Talking on the telephone isn't advised, because I know it will only make it harder, but I will permit it. No more overnight stays for a while though."

Molly held back tears at these words. "You don't know what I'm feeling though… I just lost my family and I had to move away from my friends. Isn't it justice for me to be allowed just one friend?"

"I know that it's hard, but I'm willing to work with you on this. We'll figure out something, okay."

Molly merely nodded, still infuriated.

"Okay." Carlisle smiled. "Good." He paced back and forth, trying to remain his posture. Scolding and punishments weren't usually his thing, so getting used to it was a bit hard. "There is one more thing." He commented.

"What you're gonna keep me in shackles too?" Molly questioned sarcastically.

"We are just going to really need you around in a little bit. I mean it may seem crazy, but things will be a little odd around here. Bella, as you know, is desperate to be a vampire, and somehow I think that her wishes are going to come true. I've never seen someone do this on his or her own account and free will, and it will be very risky. I don't think I can handle that kind of situation plus a teenager with a tendency to run off." Carlisle rambled. "What I am trying to say is that it is very important that you abide by the set rules and everything goes according to plan. I know it is awfully unfair, but something has to be done."

"I understand," sighed Molly, although she was still a bit peeved.

"Good then. So now to real world business, you need to go upstairs, Alice needs to see you."

Molly nodded and headed upstairs, where she found Alice bounding around to music in her room.

"Sorry I didn't warn you about that," She smiled slightly. "It was going to happen one way or another. I also really didn't want you to shoot the messenger, which could have been a possibility judging from how mad you seem right now." She giggled.

"So what was it that you needed?" Molly questioned, impatient with Alice's explanation by now.

"OH." Alice laughed. "I forgot. I just talked to Bella not too long ago. She kind of needed another bridesmaid and well, guess who she wanted?"

"I don't really even know her." Molly protested.

"Yeah, but it's a Bella thing you know. Plus I think that she thinks it will help 'break the ice' in your relationship with each other. Trust me though, she is absolutely fascinated by you, and she wouldn't do it as just a petty thing. She really wants to become friends with you." Alice explained. "Although I do claim, I see her point, you're a lot like me after all." She grinned.

Molly just smiled, not knowing what to say as Alice rushed out of the room and back. When she returned, she was now holding a long black dress.

"This," she started, "is your bridesmaid dress." The black dress was classy and simple, but also dazzled in the light as it moved. "It's not too bad is it? I'm not going to complain about having to wear it anyway."

"Now she is having the wedding…"

"At night, right. And trust me, the way it looks now is just stunning. Beautiful wedding, beautiful. I wont say anymore though, because I wouldn't want to ruin it for you. It is lovely though. Even a full moon."

"Thanks Alice." Molly smiled as her "sister" elegantly swept out of the room.

**_I'm trying to update a lot for you guys, so make sure you check back frequently for more updates!! Joe is going to come in to play soon so don't worry, you'll get to know this mysterious character. I can't wait to give you guys more Heart & Soul! Thanks for reading! Britt_**


	14. Off to La Push

Edward paced back and forth across the "living" room as Carlisle watch, almost amused. He probably walked the length of the room 15 times before he stopped and turned to Carlisle.

"I don't know what to do." He spoke at last. "I'm fully aware of the situation and everything, but Bella _loves_ him even so. I can't keep the fact that he's back from her. It wouldn't be right; it wouldn't make me feel like a good person. I only want what's best for her, and you know that." Edward debated with himself out loud.

"Edward, no one is telling you what to do. If you want to tell her, that's your decision." Carlisle simply stated. "I know you're trying your best. She's not going to be very happy if you hide it from her and she finds out later, which will inevitably happen."

"I know, I'm just afraid that something will happen, and Alice won't be able to see anything. It might be a disaster waiting to happen. We still don't know where he went or anything, he could be totally different. It's just hard to tell."

"Either way, you know Esme and myself are here for you, as well as the others. We will have your back no matter what you want to do." Carlisle simply stated before returning to read a book he was once absorbed into.

Edward headed for the front door, and took a double take. "I think…I think I'm going to go take a trip." Carlisle answered with a simple nod, without even looking up from his book.

As he stepped outside, he drew a pair of keys from his pocket. He jumped into the Volvo, which had recently gone under some bodywork. He sped out of the driveway, and within minutes he was at Bella's house.

He walked up to the front door, and knocked three times. As he stood there Edward noticed to his delight that the cruiser wasn't there. Charlie was undoubtedly at work. The door swung open and Edward was greeted with a smiling Bella. Edward approached her and gave her a swift little kiss before asking to come inside.

"So, you weren't supposed to come by until later," Bella started, "is there something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong." Edward answered slowly.

Bella shot him a questioning look before joining him on the couch.

"Bella I need to tell you something." He said blankly.

Inside Bella's heart sank. _Oh no. There's something wrong. _Bella worried to herself.

"It's Jacob Black."

Bella was now more confused than to begin with, but then her heart proceeded to sink even more. If it had to do with Jake, it was one of two things. With tears in her eyes, she glanced up at her fiancé. "H-have they…_found_ him?" she questioned.

"Well," he grimaced. "In a way, yes."

Bella let out a sigh before breaking into a quick sob. Edward pulled her close to his chest, embracing her lightly. "Calm down Bella. It's not what you think."

She looked up quickly, still clinging to him. "So he's not…"

"No Bella. He's just, he's returned home." Edward reported, even though in some way it pained him knowing how much she really did love Jacob.

Bella quickly jumped up off of the couch. "So he's back!" she squealed. "Is he hurt, is he okay, when did he get home?" she rattled off the questions.

"Bella he's fine, he's fine." Edward reassured, although he wasn't completely sure about his answer completely.

She looked up at him questioningly once again. "Can…can I go and see him?"

"That's up to you Bella. You can go whenever you want."

"Great." She grinned. "Maybe I should call first."

"Bella, even though I know you're very polite, somehow I don't think Jacob is going to mind you showing up on his doorstep." Edward stated grudgingly. "If you call though, then I can take you to the boundary."

"I thought that we did away with all of that…" Bella retorted. "Is it really necessary? I mean, I thought that everyone was on pretty good terms when I last checked."

"Well, I want to take you then." Edward demanded.

"I'm a big girl, I can do it."

"Bella, I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you're a little 'accident prone.' Given the date also, I don't think we'd want anything happen to you."

"Right." She stood up from the couch. "If you insist you drive, can we go now?"

"Absolutely."

Bella say silent for a while as the car made its way to La Push, which was a measly drive with Edward's insane driving. At last she had to break the silence. "I'm scared you know. I really don't want to go though with this."

"Bella," Edward encouraged, knowing what she was talking about from her tone, "It's marriage, not a death sentence, well at least the wedding part isn't," he laughed at the irony.

"But Edward," she retorted. "I want it to be a death sentence, if it means I get to stay with you, but honestly marriage is just so, so—"

"I suppose you have two days to change your mind if you want." He stared over at her.

"I can't, I love you too much to change my mind." She smiled at him. After taking him in for a few moments, she simply glanced up to the road. "Turn off here."

Soon they were in the driveway to Jacob's house. "I'm just going to drop you off. I'll be back in an hour. You can call me if you need me." Edward explained.

"Alright. I'll see you in an hour then. She scooted to get out of the car, but Edward held her back. Instantly she sank into his pull, not resisting. He kissed her lightly and briefly, then smiled and let her go. He watched as she knocked on the door. "I love you Bella," he sighed as he backed out and drove off once more.


	15. Goodbye

Bella tapped impatiently at the door, eager to see Jacob at long last. She heard a shuffling noise from inside, which ended with the door opening wide in front of her.

She was greeted by a warm face, though it wasn't the once she sought. "Hello Bella." his voice greeted. "I've been expecting you to come over sooner or later."

"Hey Billy," Bella smiled back. She cleared her throat before saying the words she had once thought she'd never say again. "Is…is Jake around?"

Billy looked down to the floor briefly and then back up at Bella. "Actually, no. He's been helping this homeless fellow that showed up on or doorstep. He went to drop him by Quil's house. Quil says his father might have a job for the poor guy." Billy explained as he wheeled himself into the living room, Bella in tow. "If you don't mind waiting, he'll be home in about ten minutes or so." He explained.

The next _fifteen_ minutes seemed to pass very slowly, making her time there with Billy more excruciating than it had to be. Bill had practically interrogated her on her whole life story by the end of it, and of course she had to talk about the wedding.

Luckily before she had to get into the fine details of the wedding though, Bella heard a car door slam. Next came the sound of the front door shutting, and then approaching footsteps. As Jacob rounded the corner, Bella stood up, eager to greet him. Not expecting anyone, Jacob walked right into Bella, knocking her over.

The couch slid a few inches across the floor, out of the way of Bella who now lay there. After looking upon her sprawled on the ground, all he could do is laugh. At last Bella go the voice she was seeking. "Bella." He sighed simply.

Of course, after seeing his wide smile, all she could do is laugh along with him.

"Silly Bella," he breathed, "You'll be the death of me one day." He instantly stuck out a hand and eagerly helped her up.

Bella stared at him wide-eyed as if he were a ghost. "Jake." She whispered. "You're back."

Billy just shook his head as he rolled off into his bedroom. Jacob quickly pulled the couch back to its original spot and plopped himself down. Bella quietly placed herself on the far side of the couch and stared over at him. "Jake…" he smile faded into a grin. "I don't know where to begin. I mean…where have you been?"

Jacobs wide smile turned into a frown also at this question. "Far away, Bella."

"But…where—" she said, her voice almost dropping an octave.

"I didn't think I could stand to watch you leave Bella."

"I wasn't leaving you Jacob…"

"When you decided to marry him, you did leave."

"Jake…" Bella stared at him intensely.

"I _had_ to leave Bella. I had to be alone." Jacob explained. "So I went north, up to Canada and Alaska. I was hoping maybe I could get closer to the spirit world there, and maybe I could be one again…" Jacob turned away from Bella's gaze. "I found another pack. I didn't even know that they existed. Even though I was in my human state, they _knew_. I don't know how, but they knew I was one of them. They wanted me to join their pack, but I refused. All I wanted was to be alone, and I promised myself that I'd never phase back again, and I didn't." Jacob turned back to Bella, his eyes now more apathetic, more pained. "They didn't like that Bella. They _beat_ me. They beat me, they scarred me, and they left me to die there. I was paralyzed. Even for a werewolf, it took me at least a month to recover. But you know, as bad as it was, it wasn't the thing that was really hurting me."

"Oh. Jacob." Bella stared at him, eyes filled with tears as she scooted closer to him.

"Bella," Jacob started. "Can you do something for me?"

"What?" she questioned as she clenched to Jacob now, truly realizing how much she had hurt him.

Jacob didn't speak or make a sound. He simply turned to Bella and lifted her chin gently.

"Jake…" Bella sighed. "We can't do this."

"Please, just one last kiss?"

Scenes of her life flashed before Bella. Jacob, Edward, and everything that had led up to this now all were clear in her mind. Inside she was torn, but in two days she was getting married, and nothing would get in the way of it. Not even a kiss. So she let it happen, plain and simple.

Bella leant in close to him; she could feel his warm skin even deep within her clothes. Quickly and softly she let her lips trace over his, and without force he kissed her back. Within just seconds Jacob pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Bella quickly uttered.

"Don't be sorry Bella, you've given me the world, and one last memory. No, I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that… but I just wanted to know if I could still _feel _it."

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"I've…I've found her." He stared down at Bella, eyes sad with what almost seemed to be tears. "Bella I love you, but I can't love you in the same way anymore…"

"You mean…" Bella questioned, eyes-wide. Jacob only nodded.

"Jake…" Bella whispered. "That's great." She almost broke into tears. While it was true she was happy for him, it felt like a piece of her just died. "It hurts." Bella breathed, almost inaudibly.

"I know." Jacob just replied solemnly.

Still, for minutes Bella just sat there deep in Jacob's hold. She closed her eyes and leant back into him, she just felt like sleeping. Maybe it would make her feel better about all this. "You know," she said, eyes still closed. "I'm getting married in two days."

Jacob started down at her, just taking in this last moment of them. "I know."

"So are you coming?" Bella asked quietly.

He just smiled as he sat her back up on her own. "Bella, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bella stared over at him silently. "Would you mind if I brought someone along?"

"No, that's fine. I'm just glad that you'll be there." Bella half-smiled.

Jacob just smiled over at her. "What time do you have to leave?" he questioned innocently.

"Umm." Bella checked her watch quickly. "Twenty minutes, why?"

"Wanna do something crazy one last time?"

Bella just smiled. "Sure."

With the rest of their time together, Bella and Jacob spend their time cruising around on nothing other than a Sportster that Jake had just finished fixing up before he left. Just before Edward arrived, they parked the motorcycle out of sight, and waited innocently on the lawn. As the silver Volvo pulled up, Bella just grinned. Edward stepped out quickly.

"Have a good time Bella?" he questioned, opening the passenger door for her.

"Yeah," she sighed, "it was great to see Jake again."

Edward pointed his line of vision towards Jacob, and simply greeted him with a nod and a "Jacob."

Jake just smiled. "Take good care of her Ed." He laughed with a slap on the back.

Edward just nodded. "I will Jacob, I will."

"I'll see you in a couple of days then?" Jacob questioned Bella.

"Yep, 9 o'clock. You can call of course if you have any questions." With that, she stepped into the car, and Edward proceeded to pull out of the driveway. Jacob just stood there as he sighed. "Goodbye Bella."

**_I'm sorry if this was a bit "off the beaten path." I felt that this chapter kind of marked the final break off of Jacob and Bella. I will be picking back up with Molly again ) I apologize for those of you who didn't like it. I tried. It's a bit hard to write like someone else, as many of you know. I also hope that this explained a bit of what some of you were wondering. Be sure to keep reading, I have some great stuff coming ) Thanks for Reading, Britt_**


	16. I Do

Molly rushed back and forth down the hall, carrying assorted fabrics, sprays, and accessories. There would be a place for Molly in Alice's heart, of course, but today was Bella's day. It was Molly's day to be Alice's assistant, not sister, not friend.

Bella was a mess, which was to be expected. This was her "big day" but not exactly what she intended to be her favorite day. Molly kind of knew what Bella felt too. The thought of marriage was so _permanent_, especially in this case. It was easy to see why she felt the way she did.

Through the day, hour-by-hour, Bella was transformed. By the end of it all, no one could have ever guessed that it was even Bella under all of it. The way the flowing white gown held her shape was impeccable. Molly sighed. She didn't even need to be a _vampire_ to be beautiful. When the thought of herself in a wedding gown like this one popped into her head, she immediately shuddered. Even being a vampire, she wouldn't look that good. 'Oh well." She sighed to herself. "It's her day, not mine."

"Molly!" Alice called impatiently from down the hall. Knowing it wasn't wise to cross Alice, she quickly bounded down to her. "Molly," Alice sighed while struggling with her own dress. "Can you help me, please? I would have asked Bella, but I don't want her to take any chances given her slight tendency to have accidents." Alice laughed a little.

"Oh sure thing," Molly smiled as she inched toward the door. "Well, I need to get my dress on too and do my hair up, so I'll be busy for a little while." She turned to leave, but was quickly interrupted by Alice.

"Oh, Mols?" she inclined. "One more thing." Molly grimaced as she turned back to Alice. "I put Jasper and Emmett in charge of the exterior decorating for everything tonight. Esme is kind of overseeing them, but could you check to make sure everything is going as planned."

"Yeah sure thing." Molly agreed. As she turned to leave, Molly was suddenly taken aback. "Alice…" she questioned. "Shouldn't you _know_ that everything is going as planned?"

"Yeah," Alice shrugged, "I should, but not anymore. You see, Bella invited _Jacob_."

"Ohhhhh." Molly breathed, feeling silly because it seemed obvious now.

"Yeahhh." Alice replied. "I don't mind, however, it is slightly annoying."

Molly just nodded and soon she was off again doing Alice's bidding. She was outside within moments, the place where it would all happen tonight. Surprisingly, the guys really hadn't messed things too much. They even had added a small pond to the yard in addition to all the glittering decorations and lights. "Overachiever." Molly mumbled as she passed by Emmett.

"Hey!" Emmett quickly spun around. "I'll take that as a compliment, although I must admit I'm just working under Alice's orders." Emmett inched slightly closer. "Between you and me, seeing Alice mad would even scare me to death." Molly giggled a little. "Shouldn't you be getting ready though, I mean it's getting kind of late?"

"Yeah, yeah." Molly sighed. "I am a slave for now, but actually this is the last thing she sent me to do."

"What, to make sure that we didn't screw up?" Emmett chuckled.

"In more or less words… yes." She shrugged innocently.

After seeing that all was going as planned, Molly rushed upstairs realizing the truth in Emmett's words. It _was_ getting late. She faded into her room to primp and prepare herself what she anticipated to be an exciting night.

Bella took a few deep breaths as she tried to clear her mind. Not only was her heart frantic, but also now she was in a cold sweat. '_Great,_' she thought to herself, '_this is just what I need right now. Just stay calm Bella, it will all be fine._' In truth, Bella had spent most of the day trying to assure herself this, but that was easier said than done.

Slowly, Bella's fright turned into panic. She stared out of a small window in the compact bathroom. It was dark now, in other words, time for the wedding. She knew that at this point, Renee would already be down in the yard with Phil, chatting away, and probably sobbing slightly. Charlie would be there too, all tense and worked up. Maybe Jacob even decided to show up. All the people she loved, all together, if only the reason for this wasn't so scary.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, as she knocked at the bathroom door frantically. "You _have_ to come out soon! I promise that it will be alright."

"I know, I know." Bella replied almost in a cry. "I just needed a minute, I'm coming out." Following suit, the door clicked unlocked and opened slowly.

Alice quickly grabbed her hand and started to almost pull her down the stairs. Just outside the French doors, that Bella could now see, was her own impending doom. She sucked in a breath as she spotted Charlie walking up to her in his tidy suit.

"Bella." He whispered, almost in awe. "Bells, you look stunning." He grabbed her tightly and walked with her closer to the door. Bella thought she spotted a tear roll down his cheek. "Bella, I can't even say how much I love you. There's no way it could be put into words. Over these past couple years you've done so much for me and I'd never be the same without you kiddo. You know I respect your decision tonight. Anything that makes you happy makes me happy. Bella just listened in silence.

Soon music on the other side of the door grew louder and louder, and Bella knew this was her cue. The door opened and there before her was an aisle of lights, her aisle. Slowly with Charlie she walked up it. Her family and friends watched as she passed by. At this point, Bella had no sense of anything the music, the lights, or the people; they were all gone. There was only one thing occupying her mind now, Edward.

There he stood at the alter, perfect as always. His bronze hair shone in the dim moonlight. As she looked at him, all she could see was complete and utter love on his face, love for her. Bella had always wondered what she had done to deserve him, truthfully in her opinion, she didn't. At the end, Charlie let go reluctantly and she was now Edwards to hold. She turned forward, ready to hear the words, ready to say "I do."

Bella took a breath in. The ceremony began, just before a gasp came from the crowd. Bella impulsively turned around, and there stood someone she longed to see. It was Jacob, her Jacob. Bella's eyes met his and then another sound came from the crowd, but this time is wasn't a gasp, then Edward snarled. Jacob as promised was not alone. Molly stood up, horror stricken.

**_I am very glad to finally update. :) sorry to keep you waiting. Keep checking back, because there are some great chapters on the way. Thanks for the hits and reviews, and keep 'em coming!! Thanks, Britt_**


	17. Brawl

The next couple minutes, everything happened in a flash. All Molly could remember was gasping as she saw Jake and Joe, and the monster Joe had turned into. Apparently Jacob didn't know his "friend" as well as he thought he did. She remembered seeing Joe and Edward fight. In the end it had been pretty even, but Edward prevailed. Joe was inevitably dead, however he was able to take something precious down with him-Bella.

She was still barely breathing, but Bella had obviously been hurt badly. After Edward and the others were sure Joe was dead, they rushed to her side, trying to decide what to do. Most of the crowd had rushed away in fear, and some of them just sat in shock.

Jacob froze when he saw Joe transform. He _did_ know him. He was none other than one of the werewolves that was part of the clan that he so loathed. Jacob tried to phase, but his body was like ice rather than its normal temperature. All he could do is watch as Bella was blatantly attacked and Joe was killed.

After a crowd had gathered around Bella, Jake snapped out of his daze of fear. He instantly ran up to them, but a chorus of snarls held him off. "Bella!" he shouted in vain. "BELLA!"

"Listen," Emmett shoved Jacob, "Get out of here, or we'll all kill you. This is your fault Jacob Black! Get the hell away from here! If I ever see your face again you're dead!"

Jacob sulked backward, but he didn't leave, not yet. He looked at the sea of people around Bella, and then at the remaining crowd. Charlie and Rene just sat, dumbfounded, like all of this was a terrible dream. Then he spotted Molly. Sweet, innocent Molly. Now, they would all suffer from his stupidity.

He picked out another snarl from the commotion. Within seconds he was phased and running off into the woods.

"Bella!" Carlisle yelled. "Bella, can you hear me?" Bella did not respond. Edward turned to Carlisle, with an expression of doubt. "Edward, listen, she's not going to make it. She's _dying_."

Edward lifted Bella's limp body carefully and was upstairs in the house in a moment. Now it was just Carlisle and Edward.

"Listen to me carefully, I think you know what we have to do. Be careful, lay her down."

Edward didn't respond instantly, he just sat there listening to Carlisle's thoughts as he explained the process. "Carlisle," he interrupted, almost shouting again. "I need to do this." He got a disapproving look. "It's what she wants. I _have_ to do it."

Carlisle frowned for a moment. He was thinking deeply. After just a few seconds, he nodded silently.

The process was fairly quick and seemingly successful. Bella had desperately wanted to be a vampire, but not this way. They left her alone in a deeply locked room. She was not safe yet.

Molly waited down on the lawn with all the remaining guests. The questions were rattling in now, Esme and the others tried to answer the best as they could.

"Where's Bella?" Rene frantically asked in frenzy, Charlie now by her side. The story basically unfolded that Carlisle had taken Bella to a critical condition hospital that specialized in this kind of injury. A far-fetched story, but they were past the point of reality. Somehow, they got Charlie and Rene to leave, ensuring them that tomorrow they would get everything sorted out. Jasper might have helped a bit too.

Molly just watched and watched as it all happened before her eyes. She didn't know what to do; even Alice couldn't foreshadow something of this magnitude. Now, the only thing, only person, she had really come to know was her enemy, and her family was hurting. Molly was undoubtedly caught in the middle.

**_I'll admit, not my best work, but I'm trying to stay commited to writing this story. I am also writing 2 other works currently, so I get a little distracted. Still, review, and post any questions, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and will come back for the rest! Britt_**


	18. Decisions

Molly sat silently in her room, it didn't keep the noises from inside of the house away though. It was clear that Bella was struggling. She was undergoing the change from human to vampire that Molly knew all too well herself. For some it took days, others months, to overcome the agony and pain of the transition was an incredible feat. The important thing was that Bella was saved though. She seemed to be changing normally, although it was painful. In the end, it was Edward himself that was able to do the task.

At this point, Molly Cullen felt lost. She didn't know what to do, or what she _could_ do. The ordeal with Bella was not her issue directly, nor did she know much about it. Molly had never gotten to meet Charlie, Phil, or Rene before the wedding last night. She wondered how Jacob was pulling through this all too. Although almost as hard as stone, all of her body ached. She wanted to see Jacob. She knew he was hurting and she couldn't be there for him, which was about the worst punishment of all.

She had a decision to make, sneak off to La Push, or stay with the Cullen's, leaving Jacob to do God knows what. Jacob had always seemed a bit dramatic to her, but even she couldn't guess the magnitude of turmoil that Jacob's conscience was feeling right at that moment.

Jacob sat alone in his room, weeping. '_It's not very manly to weep,'_ he thought to himself, _'it's also not like a man to kill one of his best friends though. Bells, Bella, Isabella Swan. My friend. How could I be so blind?' _For the past several hours, he had went on and on like this. In his heart, Jacob too had a decision. His love for Molly was a deep one, but so was his guilt for what he assumed was Bella's death.

Options. He had turned them all over in his mind. He could not go back to Forks now, not after that. It'd be too painful and too dangerous. He could wait for Molly to come to him, but he didn't expect or want that much respect. As for other options, well they were far too gruesome for even his mind to agree with.

Molly hopped into her yellow mustang, a possible mistake, or a possible solution. Molly wrinkled her forehead, she couldn't decide which of the two it was yet. The speedometer sped up to 120 as she raced off to La Push. She knew Jacob would be in dire need of someone, anyone right now. He'd have a gaping hole that even the courageous Billy Black couldn't fill for him.

Molly barley had turned off the ignition before she was at the front door of the Black home. She knocked frantically. "Billy? Jacob? Jake? Please, please answer me!" She knocked harder and harder. After much frantic tapping, Billy Black opened the door, looking distraught. His face was pale and sad.

"Where's Jacob? Is he here?" Molly questioned.

Billy only shook his head. "Bella…" he sighed.

"Bella?" Molly inquired.

"Jacob felt responsible, and now look… Bella, she's dead."

"Bella?" Molly inclined once again. "Bella is _**alive**_. Maybe not in your sense, but she's alive."

"Alive?" Billy's looked up as his eyes gained a shimmer of light and hope. "But Jacob said…"

"Well," Molly sighed, "Jacob was wrong, Billy. Jacob was **dead** wrong. Where, where is he though?"

Billy looked back down, eyes filling with sadness once more. He handed Molly a wax sealed envelope, the seal had already been broken. "For Molly." it read on the front.

**_You guys have no clue how much I have missed writing this. I am starting again, so I know the writing is a little rough. Gimme a little time to recover from my absense. As you might be able to tell, something big is about to happen, and well the lines have now been offically set. It's now a field of Werewolf v. Vampire. Right v. Wrong and moreover Cullen's v. Black's. Poor Molly is stuck in between it all. I hope you keep reading!!! Review and fav. me! I'll update soon!!! Thanks, = ) Britt_**


	19. Dear Molly

_Dear Molly,_

_By the time you read this. I'll be gone far away. I don't know how I could be so dumb and let something like that happen. Bella was my best friend in many ways and I can't go on knowing I am the reason she died. I don't know where I'm going or where I'll end up. All I know is I can't stay in La Push, or Forks, or even Washington. I just can't deal with this pain. I know my dad will probably read this, but in any case, I want him to know that I love him. He's been a great father and a great mentor, and for that I am eternally grateful. I wish that I could repay the Swan family somehow, but that's beyond reality. Molly. Dear sweet Molly. I don't even know what to say to you. I love you very much. Even if you are one of them, you are what completes me. You'll never know what just your presence can do to me, or how great my devotion is to you. Leaving is the hardest thing that I'll ever do, and Mols, you know that I've been through a lot. Don't let Quil, Embry, or even Sam try to hunt me down. I think it's best that I just go alone. I really, I just. Molly. Goodbye.._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

Molly looked up and gazed at Billy, eyes solemn. "Billy," she almost inaudibly spoke. "What does this mean?"

"Molly," Billy started, "Jacob is a confusing boy. One thing I know though, he's a loyal friend. I don't know what kind of toll this will take on him or what he'll do. I just know he's not coming back. Not after all that."

"Isn't there some way that you can contact him and tell him that Bella isn't dead?"

Billy shook his head. "That's beyond us now. If you want to find him you'll have to do it the old fashioned way. That's all there is to it."

"Any idea where he went?" Molly gazed with hopeful expressions.

"No."

"Damn. Well I only have one hunch, and I really, really hope that I'm wrong. I'll need Sam and the others." As if by magic, several huge teen boys appeared from the woods.

"Molly," Sam spoke. "We're here."


	20. Northern Bound

Molly broke down into hysterics. She knew exactly where Jacob was. He went back, back to _their _land. He'd be instantly killed there; just what he probably thought was the best. Jake was frustrating and impulsive, but he wasn't stupid. He knew right well what he was doing. A life in which you killed your best friend and betrayed your lover wasn't worth living.

"Oh." Sobbed Molly. "He went up north. To the _others_. He had to of. That's where he's going, I know it. You have to do something." She rambled on and on.

"Shh. Molly it's okay. We'll leave right now. Jake is essential to our pack and to our family, we need him just as you do. We'll bring him back. "Sam gently sighed into Molly's ear as he gave her a firm hug. He made sure not to inhale too much of the leech scent.

Sam turned attentively back to the pack. "You, cover my left, you my right." He nodded towards Embry. "You'll take up the back."

"What about me?" Molly cried. "I can help. I can fight. I'm fast and smart. I want to help."

Sam ignored her. "Seth, you'll stay here and look after Molly. Molly, we can't afford to take you along. It's not about dogs and leeches, werewolves and vampires, or Blacks' and Cullens' anymore. This is a wolf on wolf fight. We have to earn the territory and the rights to our pack member back." He turned away from her sternly once more.

The whole pack disappeared into the woods, just as they had come. All of them moved swift and carefully, all except for Seth who remained behind with Molly.

The hole in Molly's heart felt enormous. It wasn't a just a hole anymore, it was a pit. She fell to her knees as she heard a brusque howl emit from the darkness. Seth sat down beside Molly on the ground, not quite sure what to do.

Molly dried her eyes and looked up at the teen boy. He was much younger than the other wolves, especially Sam. She saw friendliness in his eyes. "Why did they leave you behind?" she sniffed, trying to get her mind off of things.

"Easy, I'm the amateur." He sighed.

"That stinks. I'd bet you would be the kind to crave this kind of stuff."

"Not really. I've never experienced wolf on wolf combat. I think it's too much for me right now. I'll stick to the bloodsuck- _oh_, right."

"It's okay."

"I just don't see you as one of _them_. You're kind and warm. Jake imprinted on you. You can't be all that bad. You don't even smell all that horrible."

The name Jake stung, but she let her lighter side of displacement show through. "I've been hanging around dogs too much, that's why."

Jacob ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He couldn't stomach what he'd done. What a stupid mistake. What made it worse was he was just trying to do something **good**. Good guys always did finish last apparently. At this point though, life would just be better this way. Bella- dead. Molly, well she can't imprint so she could move on. Life dealing with mistakes wasn't worth it. He knew he was headed for straight death, but that at least would be justice.

The cold snow beneath his paws froze him. He was far enough away at this point; it'd be hard for the pack to catch up. It was just the way he wanted it. The fresh new snow was falling, covering up his freshly laid tracks. The rage inside him at himself just pushed him to go faster and further. He **would not** be that burden upon Molly's life. Each bound took him closer and closer, and hopefully in an hour he'd arrive and wait.

**_I know I've been horrible about updating. I'm really sorry. I blame it on college adjustment. And also the facts I'm working on 3 fanfics and a book and school all at the same time! Let me know what you think. This chapter is more of a bridge chapter, not a lot of action. Just a filler until I can give you guys something really great. Thanks for reading as always and check back soon for another update! Love, the author- Net. _**


	21. A Vivid Dream

Seth sat in silence, staring at Molly. He could only speculate at what was going on in her head. It was a complicated situation. Even if Jacob returned, there was tension between the vamps and the wolves, a tension that would take long to work out. After all, this "Joe" character was a wolf and nearly had killed Isabella Swan. Or in a sense he really **had** killed her he supposed, she just was in a state of undead living.

As Seth pondered the living state of Bella, Molly stared off into the distance in the Black's living room. Billy wheeled into the room, and sat silently. He put his hand on Molly's shoulder and let out a sigh. "You don't have to sit around and wait, Molly, it's not healthy. Get out and get your mind off of things."

Molly simply stood up and smoothed out her jeans. "Do you think it'd be okay if I went…" Molly gestured to Jacob's room. Billy nodded silently.

As she walked into the tiny room, his scent filled the air. It was strange, he used to smell so foul and dirty, but his scent was now sweet and warm. She sat on his made bed, which was about as unusual as ever. His dresser was crammed in the corner and had a few things on it, one of which was a necklace Molly had seen him wear a few times. She slowly let her fingers grasp it and as she did, she fell into a deep sleep.

All Molly could see was woods. It was cold. The trees passed fast as she ran. Her feet carried her so quickly. There was a sense of panic in the air. She felt anxious. She was being chased. Crazed howls came from behind her. She blocked her mind. She just let her feet carry her.

As she dashed on and on, Molly noticed that there were less and less trees. Soon the trees turned into shrubs and the shrubs gave way to snowy ground. There were fresh prints in the snow, wolves. Molly looked around frantically, was Jake here? For some reason she felt like she was almost to where she needed to be. Only a few more miles to go. They were gaining on her though, whoever _they_ were. She had a feeling of foreboding. A crisp howl broke the thick, icy air.

Molly let her feet spring back into action. She dashed along, noting that there were now some conifers starting to emerge again. She dodged in between the closely grown trees. Snow fell from atop one and hit her on the back. It was cold and stinging. She stopped and rested beneath a tree. She had lost them, at least for now. She let out a breath and it swirled in the air in a puff.

Molly was taken aback for a minute. She could see her breath? Impossible. Molly looked down at her feet. She gasped. She didn't have feet, she had _paws_.

She sat up quickly in a fluster. She was back in Jacob's room, sprawled on his bed. His necklace was back on the dresser. Molly rubbed her forehead. Could vampires even get headaches? A pain stabbed her right down the part of her hair. What was that? How long had she been asleep? It was dark out now, not a hint of light entered the window.

Molly slipped out of the room quietly. In the living room, Seth was sprawled out on the couch, drooling. Billy had gone. She shook Seth gently. "Seth, Seth. Wake up!"

His eyes were filled with sleep and he looked around alarmingly. "Wha-what?" Molly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey. Was I sleeping?" Molly nodded.

"Well, have you heard anything Seth?"

"Umm. No, but I don't know long I have been out. You've been out forever…" Seth shook his head. "I could go out and try to see if I can reach them? Would you like that?"

Molly nodded.

"Okay, just a minute or two." Seth bounded outside into the night air. Molly followed suit, but stayed behind as Seth disappeared into the trees.

A brusque howl cut through the air. Seth was out there somewhere. Molly waited; tense, on the front porch.

A few minutes later Seth's figure appeared out of the woods, shirtless. "Well?" Molly inclined.

Seth shook his head. "I can't tell you much. All I know is that they're trying to catch Jacob. They were so close but they lost him. They need to catch him soon before he does something…drastic. They're hopeful though. The snow up there left some fresh tracks, and they're going to follow them.

Molly reflected to her dream. It sounded so similar. What did all this mean?

**Hey hey hey. I'm working on updating a lot. I have some good plans for the story, so keep checking back! Also, this is off topic but could anyone tell me what the best place to blog would be?? I was looking into blogging but I'm not too sure where to do so!! Anyway, thanks and keep reading! Loves. -Britt**


End file.
